SKYR-ED
by dempsey rulz
Summary: the ed's done it again but this time thay find themselfs in a diffrent world from there own surviving and finding how they got there and why people called them dragonborn and why the people are suprise that there are three dragonborn. possible romance as well but dont know who for who, T for now unless I feal a little naughty he he he.


"just to put it out I do not own ED EDD N EDDY cause if I did I would be still making more shows and also skyrim so please sit back and enjoy **SKYR-ED** ( sucky title but all I could think).

* * *

it was 12:23 PM at the cul-de-sac where w-*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*-e see the ed's run from all the kids as they failed at another scam from one of eddy's plan's. "GET THEM" "EEEEEED IM TELLING MOM" "DONT TELL MOM SARAH!" ed said as the ed's ran to the. "RUN AWAY!" they said as they each split up for safety. as they ran they each had kids that also went after one of the eds.

eddy ran as fast as he can taking turns after turns trying to lose rolf and kevin as he looked back to check if he lost them he heard " WHERE IS THAT LITTLE DORK" 'oh man their going to get me think eddy think' he looked around as he found a log that is hallow inside. he ran in the log just in time to see the two run as smoke was coming off there body's. as they pass he waited untill he couldn't hear them then ran anywhere but there.

double-D had more trouble than he thought 'curse my fragile body' he thought as he got even more tired than ever. "come here your going to pay for plank!" "and my hair" said jonny and nazz as they ran after edd close behind. and a trail with plank smoking and nazz hair going up like she rubbed a balloon little too much. as they went and took a left double-D went right and thought what he should do. he looked around to see anything he could use and saw a pebble on the ground. he grabbed the pebble and(with all his strength) threw it the opposite way he came and hoped that they heard the noise."hey I think I heard him over there."said jonny as double-D could hear them running less and less.

as he ran he got scratches from branches and almost trip from a tree or two untill he could see a hill that he tried to stop while he could. when he stopped he was and inch from falling down on the hill. "whoo thank goodness for my good lucky" he said as he looked down the hill and knew that it would have been kwighte the fall that would be very painful if he fell down.

he heard branches and twigs crunch and got ready to move when he saw eddy running towards him. "STOP HOLD DECEST!" he yelled as he got ready for the impact 'oh the pain'. " sock he-"he said before he crashed into him and luckily for them both not in full force and that double-D was ready for it. they were dragged so close that they almost fell but only by a centimeter away.

" ow hello eddy" double-D said as he rubbed the pain where eddy has crashed into him."hey sock head looks like you made it-" "why thank you eddy" "tho I would have guess that they would get you first" eddy said as he took a step back so they weren't near the edge and ignored the hurt look double-D gave him. "so how did you get escape from the kids?" eddy ask while trying to figure out where to go so the 'heat' dies down for a bit.

"well as I was running from nazz and jonny they went a far enough for me to think of a plan, in which I found a pebble on the ground an threw it as far as I could, now tell me eddy how did you escape as well" he told him while searching in his hat for a duster. as he dusted dirt off and try to clean as much as he could he listen to what eddy told him.

"well while I was running I found a log not to far from that was hallow me and thought 'what other choice do I have' so as fast as I could I got in and let shuvel chin and rolf past by, and I swear that it was like they were trying to beat the living shit out of me" he told him as they both started to sweat and feel themself get nerves at their close call from the kids.

as eddy counted he said " hey sock-head wear's ED at" double-D looked worried that ed got the worst possibility of the out come. 'could he have- no eddward he couldnt- but then again' as he thought. as each second pass he got more nerves at the out come and had to ask"eddy you don't think-" "naa and besides he's ed remember" eddy said though he knew that, that was only a lie and hope to he fooled his friend.

as the waited they started to hear the kids voices close by but had trouble hearing them. they started to get nerves as they could now hear the voices now"where did they go" "don't know how about over there" " hey I think I saw something move over there." now they were shitting bricks as the voices got closer and saw the branches moving in front of them.

as they were about to move they couldn't as their fear was greater than ever like waiting to see if you have cancer or not (scary shit to me). as the waiting was aggravating to know who it was they never thought they see the person again. "PAIN BAD NO LIKE!" ed screamed (scaring the living hell out of the two) and ran strate at them. " ED NO WAIT-" double-D said in futile as ed crashed into the two in a coalition course and pushed them far enough that them went straight down the hill.

* * *

as the kids grouped up they each were having a sour look at their failed mission to get the eds." so no body knows where dork, dork, and dorky are." asked a very pissed off kevin. " rolf could not find the ed-boy's" said the foreign boy as he dropped his head at the shame of losing the ed's." don't worry rolf plank know's people in the forest and they told him they will find them and tell him as soon as he can" said the bald-headed kid as he put his smoking hunk of wood in front of the group.

"yeah and either way sooner or later they have to show up at the cul-de-sac sooner or later" said jimmy as he try to fix his hair that was also smoked as badly as them. " yeah well let's keep searching for those dork's they need a pounding." he said as he cracked his knuckle to show he was telling the truth. just as they were about to leave they heard the most scary noise they ever heard "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they were so scared that rolf jumped on top of kevin and said "that sound like rolf nana when I scraped the hair off her back" "I don't know man but GET OFF OF ME!" kevin yelled as he grabbed rolf and took him off ( by force).

as the noise was still yelling, each of the kids ran back home to scared to remember to try to find the ED's.

* * *

as the ed's were falling down the hill all tangled up they each screamed as they hit the ground "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" they were hitting the ground and getting bruised worse than they could think. just as they were thought this would be the end they each hit the ground. first eddy, then double-D, and last ed as he cover them both on the ground.

as ed got up he had a smile on his face as if nothing has happened and said " that was fun let's do it again guy's" while laughing at himself. as nobody answered him his imagination got the better of him "OH NO THEY MUST HAVE BEEN SUCKED IN BY THE EVIL SPACE WORM! " he yelled while running around in circles. "ed shut up" ed heard as he stopped and got confused "eddy...hey eddy where are you?" he ask looking left and right.

" im in here lumpy now get me out!" eddy screamed ed then opened his jacket and searched inside his pocket (dirty as fuck) and felt somebody's hands so he gave one pull and got eddy and double-D out with some trash as well. eddy was both mad and happy that ed is ok and mad that he got them lost down a hill lost since he never went this far from the -D was so happy that ed was fine and grossed out that he was inside ed's jacket.

ed on the other hand was just so happy that he gave them both a bear hug that would make a bear call for mercy. "ed...need...air" double-D said while he felt himself get more bruised by the second. ed dropped them both on the ground and landed hard but it did take cleaned them from any more food left from ed jacket.

"well it seems like we've all survived from this predicament but now we must find a way to get home" double-D said as he looked up but could not see where the hell there at, and to make matters worse it's starting to get dark as the sun is going down. double-D looked at his shadow and knew it was 5:49 PM he then looked at eddy as he was strangling saying " say it say it that its your fault were stuck in here, and ill make it less painful" 'huh this e a long day' double-D thought as he broke the two (mainly eddy) off.

I has been_2 hours_ since they fell and they still didn't find a way out. they were sore, tired, and grumpy that they stopped ( ed dropping to the ground) to take a break."ok gentelmen let's take a quick break" double-D said as he sat down and felt a chill in the air. 'I knew I should have brought my sweater, darn you eddy'

eddy on the other hand was thinking why there scam didn't work this time' it was the perfect scam, NO the best how could it have turned out like this double-D...DOUBLE-D!' now that he thought about it who else could have wrecked the scam then the one making the items. he would have went in a rampage have it not been that he was tired as fuck.

ed was just tired and wanted to have some food in his stomach, that's when they heard a growl so loud that ed jumped on double-D head, double-D was trying not to fall on the ground( failing), and eddy was staring at the two just waiting. "eddy it sounds like the monster from my comic book hungry to eat the flesh of human beings !" the two stared at the big ed and made a face at how creepy that sounded. "ed you lug head its your stomach" eddy said to his idiotic friend.

"but eddy I didn't get my butter toast and gravy" ed whined to his friend as well as show him how hungry he is. "I think were all hungry ed but unfortunately we were to busy making a scheme to eat this morning" said double-D while he looked at eddy like it was his fault and eddy didn't ignore it. " what you think it's my fault that we didn't get breakfest this morning!" eddy yelled as his anger got even higher than before.

"well we did had to get up in the morning to work on your _scheme's " _double-D said in while putting the word scheme with much venom. " yeah but it was your invention that got us into this mess!" eddy said while his face was turning red in rage. " im surprised that you know that word eddy" double-D said crossing his arms "dont chang the subject sock head" he said while getting in his face. "fine eddy, and if I recall I did said that the smoke screen was still being tested " he told him while remembered how bad it was. " yeah but it was your fault were stuck,you could have told me better and none of this-" he said while moving his and around "- would have never happened."

"oh don't start blaming our predicament on me now mister" " but it was your fault that were in this mess" "oh no it's not" "yes it is " "no it's not" " yes it is." as they kept it up the yelling they didn't notes how scared ed was 'oh no they must be possessed by the ghost of jim but ed will save them' he thought ( even im surprised). he was about to say something when he saw the bush behind his friends shaking. "uh guys" he said but didn't get their attention " hey guys" still no response excepted yelling ed then thought of one way of getting their attention. he took a deep breath and yelled " HEY DOUBLE-D, EDDY!" his yell worked as he got both of them staring at him " what is it ed, geez nearly made my ear pop" eddy said while still hearing a *ting* in his ears. " I agree with eddy ed, but must know why did you do that?" double-D said as he got worry cause the way it sounded, almost as if there's fear in him.

" I think I saw something guy's" he said as well as he pointed behind them to see that the bush is shaking even more than before. double-D and eddy moved as fast as they could to ed and was shaking just as much as the bush. "what do you think is behind that bush eddy" ed said scared that a giant worm from another planet was going to eat them." I don't know ed, but shut up" eddy said shaking at how it could be any animal problem a bear, or a wolf, or a crocodile... ok no crocodile but still. "i-its all right ed w-were going to be alright ed" double-D said trying to confert his dim-witted friend from the creature.

as they were shaking like crazy they then stop and froze as the bush shoke and all could be heard was there hearts beating like hell untill they thing came out "what the hell?" eddy said as he look at the rabbit that scared the kids down to there bones. edd and eddy breathed out the air they kept in and started breathing as if it would be there last. the first to speak was ed as he said "aw look guys it's a bunny" "actual ed its a rabbit, thank goodness that nothing to seares." eddy faceplant at how he knew what will happen next... well kinda.

*ROAR* all that could be seen was brown as a bear pounce on the rabbit and killed it before they knew it. now they got really scared this time and sad to(ed mostly) as they could do nothing but watch the bear eat the rabbit and getting its blood all over itself. as they finally got te nerve to move they went as quietly as possible to get away from the bear and to safety. each step they took was agonizing, double-D was checking too make sure that the big monster was still there but finished eating his food and looked like he was leaving. double-D was still holding his as he saw the giant killer start walking the other direction to god knows where.

*SNAP* double-D turn to see eddy and saw that it was ed who stepped on a twig that he stepped on. " ed you dolt why the hack did you stepped on that twig!" eddy yelled knowing that it got the animals attention by the noise." it wasnt me eddy it was the twig " ed said while grabbing the said broken twig with his hand. " uh gent's" double-D said while shaking like crazy and turn paler than ever. " what is it sock head!" eddy yelled still frustrated at how this all happened.

*ROAR* eddy nearly fell by how loud the bear yelled to show that it's still hungry. "I think tat our bickering got the bears attention" edd said while running to his friends and behind ed. ed looked at the bear and thought of how the bear didnt loke like Winnie the poo or yogi the bear cause it aint wearing a tie. "no shit Sherlock" eddy said not caring if he swore as he tried to find something to protect themself and found a broken branch... near ...the bear.

'well that plans out-' eddy didn't see the bear attack untill it got his arm and flung him at a tree. "uh" eddy was in pain worse than he ever felt and knew he going to feel that in the morning. edd was in panick when he saw eddy flew, ed on the other hand thought they were playing a game. double-D was trying to think of a plan to get near eddy 'oh come on eddward think think I must check eddy quickly to asset his injury' he never thought that he had to deal with a bear before in his life so he was having some trouble thinking.

he then thought of a way to get the bear to move away from them without any more injury he grabbed eds coat and got out his fried chicken now that got the bears attention "hey that my chicken" but double-D threw the chicken before ed could get it, the bear ran for the yummy chicken then the kids. double-D ran to eddy and checked the injury and saw that the bear claws cut at eddy's arm but thankfully not to any arteries but he still needs to stop the bleeding.

"eddy are you alright" edd said and got a "what does it look like to you" from him an was thankful he responded 'hes ok thank goodness'." ed please rip some of eddy's shirt please" he told him and did what he asked. eddy felt like yelling at him but couldn't find the voice to say -D went and found some herbs while still looking out for the bear incase it came back.

he found what he needed and grabbed the bowl from his hat and something to mix them. " here eddy let me put some on you I read that it helps with the pain...and finished" he said as he grabbed eddy's arm and smeared it on his arm, and grabbed the clothe of his shirt to cover the wound. eddy got's to say the cream work well it hurt at first but then it felt really good and less painful. "thanks edd" eddy said to his friend "don't forget about ed eddy after all it was his chicken that drove the bear away." he said while looking at his sad friend of his loss of his chicken.

"heh yeah thanks ed" eddy said making ed forget about his chicken and smile while giving eddy a bear hug saying " no problem cuddet" " ed my arm" eddy said while feeling burning in his arm and the ground on his ass. " sorry eddy hahaha" ed said while laughing for no reason. " well fellows maybe we should keep moving for now" edd said while getting eddy up from the ground to start walking untill they saw how purple it was . 'funny it night but yet its lighter than normal' edd thought even eddy was confused at how light it looked and ed was looking at it "cooooooooooool" he said.

edd and eddy was about to say what he was saying but saw what he was seeing and looked at the purple mist that is floating in the air. it looked like a mist but yet they never seen it being purple and just floating there waiting but for what? **"****PLEASE DONT BE AFRAID OF THE VOID" **they heard out of nowhere it sounded deep and smooth. it almost calmed them down but the questions in them made it hard not to be scared.**"NOW LISTEN YOU MUST GO IN THE VOID THERE YOU WILL BE TRANPORTED TO-"** it was done before it could finish it stop all at once.

the first to speak was eddy in a calm way "what the fuck was that!" well as calm as he could get. " you heard it as well eddy the voice" edd said still looking for the owner of it. "yeah sock head, but where is he" he said looking for him but kept on seeing the _void _as he put it. " yes and he to put that we must go in the _void_ to some other place for what and the probability of that happening is none" double-D said while smiling at his conclusion. "yeah and even if it could only an idiot will go in " he said chuckling with double-D at that happening.

a sweat was forming at there heads as they looked to see ed walking over the void "ED" they said in union as they ran to their idiotic friend and try to stop him. "ed please sees your movement of your body" edd cried out but even that was in vain as he still moved closer and closer while pulling on his jacket. "ed if you get in that thing im give you a knuckle sandwich" but that got him to move even tho eddy's giving him a choke hold on him he's still moving like it's nothing(also like a boss).

they could feel the void as they got closer to it as they thought this was going to be the end they had one last thought on there mind. '1: kill ed for killing us, 2: hide the body so no one can know' eddy thought as he put even more force in his hold while ignoring the pain in his arm. ' oh no if ed succeed then mother and father will worry for my safety also if this takes to long my perfect attendins maybe ruind' double-D thought as he tryed even harder to stop ed, only for it to be in vain as ed got so close that he jumped in the void right before he yelled out "TO NEW ADVENTURE GUY'S" said ed as the void took the three ed as the two screamed before the void took them out of there very world they known and well 'loved'.

* * *

all they could see as they got in the void was darkness, nothing but darkness as they felt like they were falling or floating in air and trust them they know how that felt like, lets just say that haunted house experience helped them even more cause they were naked. but this was more frightening even thought they can see each other they want to talk but the fear was overwhelming them that they just couldn't speak, but they were whimpering, much to eddy's _ego _but even he's scared.

double-D couldn't think straight as his thoughts were on how they got in where ever the hell there at.' where in heaven sake are we, this is so interesting but yet it feel how should I put it... **DARK **like this place has seen sadness and evil more than anything' he still frighten at how this all is but yet this maybe the most amazing thing to happen for science.

eddy was so pissed off, no pissed off can't even define how angry he is that this has all happen in ONE DAY. and that int even the rest of how come he's angry first of they got chased by the kids from one of their scams just cause it wasnt 'fully tested' yet, next they go down a hill to a forest and get lost trying to find their way home and to make things worse they havent had breakfast yet, and lastly they get attacked by a fucking bear A BEAR for Crist sake and some how only got a gash on his arm and if so a freaking cocution cause his head is killing him.

ed thought that this was the most coolest thing they ever did and how it's it looked like evil tim's coffin. he doesn't even know that they would possibly never get back home and see there 'friends' and family again. but this was so awesome that he didn't even care, even if he could.

they kept on falling how long, they don't even know but they did know that sooner or later their going to reach the end. they still couldn't talk, it's as if they lost there voices( much to eddy's dismay) and couldn't speak for nothing. that was soon out of the window when they each felt a short pain which also burned a little. as they fell more the pain gets worse and worse untill it felt like their own head would bust open, and their body felt like they were in an oven like the desert(or the sand box) as every bone muscle and nerves felt on fire and in pain.

they screamed,and screamed, and screamed as tears ran down there eye's from the pain. ed thought that this wasnt fun anymore and wished that he can go home. eddy would have been angry but the pain made it hard to even make a face other than pain and they kept falling. double-D has never felt this much pain in his life, hack he would take a beating from the kids or even a kiss from the KANKERS than have to feel this ever, it was so painful that he couldn't think other than the pain.

it was too much for eddy and double-D that just as it ended they were knocked out from the pain and would had fallen different ways if ed hadn't notest them and quickly grabbed both of them before they could fall else where and held on to them while his body was in sore pain. he held on and didn't let go but even he knew he would meet their fate as his eye saw even more darkness than ever. he almost closed his eyes untill he seen a light that's when he made his eye stay open untill they made it to the light.

it got brighter and brighter untill he closed his eyes untill he got use to it. they fell to the light and was met with green grass and soil with a brick but ed didn't care all he knew was that him and his friends are safe and sound. he let the darkness take his eye's as they dropped but not before he said "ed sleepy" and went to sleep as he smiled and thought they were safe, but oh how the big lug was so wrong at his thought.

* * *

**thank you to all my fans and ed edd n eddy fans for reading my first chapter of my story there is going to be a possible romance with the ed's ( yes even ed cause even that guy needs loving) and right now will be a possible M in the future but for now it's a T any how thanks again for reading my story and pease review and write what you if you think I should make a ed edd n eddy crossover with fairy tail ( not the book the anime) any how thanks again for all the love and also just to say this. it may take a while for me to make a chapter cause even I like to read but I will try to write as fast as I can any how :] PEACE DEMPSY OUT!**


End file.
